


The Taste of you

by BrittKate26, ThereWasADreamer



Category: Absentia (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittKate26/pseuds/BrittKate26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereWasADreamer/pseuds/ThereWasADreamer
Summary: Sometimes you can get a taste of darkness and you can lock it away. Then there are other times, you get a taste of something you can never forget.
Relationships: Emily Byrne & Cal Isaac, Emily Byrne/Cal Isaac
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	The Taste of you

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, you should know that the whole story contains spoilers for 3x06.
> 
> I also want to say a big thanks to you, Britt. Writing with you was amazing and I had a lot of fun. With you, I'd write another story at any time. I'm proud of this "little baby". 
> 
> Have fun ya'll with this piece of work!

Emily understood perfectly what it was like to feel cut off from the world around you, to think that everyone was your enemy. Now, almost a year later she was learning to trust again and it was all because of the man sitting across from her on this midnight train now.

Her heart was racing, her body was aching and not just from the fight. It was aching for connection, for understanding, for something only Cal could give to her. Why was she so nervous? This was ridiculous. Emily had been with men before, but something about this moment, this choice was different. For once she was reacting to not only her body's desires but the desires of her own heart as well.

The way he looked at her was like he could see right to her soul. He saw the darkness hidden inside of her, and it didn't scare him for he too had his own dark side. His words still echoed in her ears. His deep voice telling her how he found his way back to humanity, how he locked his monsters away deep inside of himself.

On shaky legs, making a quick decision she stood and made her way over to him. Their eyes met from across the train, and not once did he drop her gaze as she approached him. Emily reached slowly taking his hand and placing it on her hip. She moved in to take her position on his lap.

"I understand." And no truer words were ever spoken. She reached for his belt to set him free and still their eyes never left each other. At first, their kiss was tender and new, filled with exploration and curiosity. That didn't last long when the need to have each other became almost too much to take. The way his hands felt rubbing up and down her bare back was intoxicating to her. It was a rush, she had not felt in a long time.

His beard tickled the inside of her fingertips. The desire to feel him was bigger than she ever imagined it could have been. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt how he almost grabbed a hold of her hair.

Emily broke first, her impatience and the need to be connected with him was overwhelming her senses. She got up off his lap and his eyes followed every move when she lost her pants right there in front of him. He held onto her thighs and helped her to pull down that needles fabric.

She couldn’t wait to get back onto him again and he instantly closed his arms around her, pulling her against him. He came forward pressing his face right between her breasts, closing his eyes and breathed in her special sent. It was intimate, lovingly but then he managed to bite down on her left tit. She felt his warm breath, his teeth through her shirt that she was still wearing. It surprised her, it let her nipple harden and she had to hold onto the seat as a gasp left her mouth.

She could tell that she got to him as much as he got to her. She felt the same desire through his jeans and maybe he bit into her upper arm to prevent himself from moaning as well. Their lips met again but they still looked into each other's eyes. Cal licked over her lips, begging for entrance but she paid him back and sucked on his bottom lip. Then finally she kissed him with her open mouth and their tongue met for the first time.

He tasted like the wine which they had shared at dinner, but there was definitely a note that was only Cal. She would recognize him forever now. Her hands started their own exploration over his upper arms, his shoulders and his neck. Like before when she was about to go to their cabin she got a hold of his hair and tugged slightly on it. In the same moment, she felt how he squeezed her ass cheeks, pulling her hard against his crotch. His hands roamed upwards over her back and pulled her shirt up.

His skin was soft while his muscles underneath were hard and firm. The hair on his chest tickled her and when she scratched over his nipples he finally couldn’t contain himself from moaning. It was the hottest sound she ever heard. She loved it when a man was that vocal. When she could hear how much pleasure he felt. Fuck, she was so ready for him. Her panties felt soaked and she could feel how hard he already was.

She could feel him there pressed against her entrance, and she knew they were both more than ready to take the next step. Cal being the gentleman that he is, waited until she was ready. He allowed her to take the final step that would join them in the most intimate way possible. Emily opened her eyes and was met with his intense hungry gaze looking right back at her. She lifted her body just enough so she could take him inside her.

She bit down on her lip to suppress a whimper as his glorious size stretched her out in the most amazing way possible. Cal too moaned when she took him inside her. He didn't move though he kissed her neck and twisted her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Cal waited until her body was ready to continue. When Emily was ready she slowly began moving her hips. First, she started slowly allowing herself to get used to the feeling of having him inside her.

The more turned on she got the harder she grinded her hips against him. When Cal was sure she was ok, he too began moving with her. He followed her lead letting her set up the rhythm that worked best to fit her needs. He tried to be patient, he really did but the harder she moved the more he craved more of her. Her lips, her breast, her ass, her legs, everything he couldn't get enough. Having her there riding him was driving him right to the edge. Cal knew it wouldn't take much for Emily either. He could feel the way her inner walls were already starting to clench around him.

She was driving him crazy. Being so close to her and still, it wasn’t enough. He had to have her completely. He had to make her his. He had to show her what she did to him and how loved she was. To be honest, he held back the whole time. He wanted to give her the lead, so she could see how far she wanted to go. But that time was over when he felt how close they both were.

He lifted her as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do, and honestly, it was. His hands supported her ass and suddenly she felt the cool metal of the walls of the train against her bare back.

“Fuck.”, she moaned into his ear. He slipped deeper into her and was surprised that she could take all of him. With every thrust, he hit the right spot. With every thrust, he elicited moans from deep within her. He aroused the once small flame to an unbelievable firestorm that was now burning inside her.

She held on to him, both arms and her legs were wrapped around his body until he finally took off her shirt. Her nipples were so sensitive by now that she almost couldn’t take it. She gripped the metal ledge beside them because she feared she would scratch over Cal’s back, leaving her mark there.

Finally, he could take her the way he wanted. He wasn’t able to fuck her as hard as he liked to while standing, but at least he went deep inside of her whenever he pushed forward. Her small, firm tits were pressed against him and he could feel how hard her nipples were, harder than before if it was even possible.

His emotions took over and he tried to kiss and bite her neck but he couldn’t. Moan after moan left his mouth as her scent invaded his nose. He also had to grip the metal ledge because he needed to hold his balance but also because he didn’t want to hurt her.

Her walls clenched harder around him in a steady rhythm. She never felt this alive, this wanted, this needed. Desire rushed through her body and the next time he hit her sweet spot again, she was pushed over the edge. Her free hand gripped his ass hard, kneading it, squeezing it. Her walls started to milk him and he joined her only a few seconds later. He kissed her hard, his tongue fell into a passionate dance for the last time before his head sank down in the crook of her neck.

Emily just let her head fall until her forehead landed on his shoulder. They both clearly needed a minute to breathe. Cal still held her up but his strength was weakened by this amazing orgasm.

He sat her slowly and carefully down when they could breathe at a more normal pace. “Careful, love.”, his words not much more than barely whisper. Without saying much more they pulled out the bed, took some pillows and blankets and just laid down in each other arms.

Neither one of them bothered with putting on their clothes, they knew there would be more to come once they had recovered from their first round. A strange emotion washed over Emily like a wave leaving the shore to return to its home at the sea. Happiness. That what it was. It had been so long since she had experienced it that for a small second she almost didn't understand what it was that had taken over her. Cal lay there beside his lover gently stroking his fingers through her hair. Emily sighed a content sigh.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

With two fingers he gently lifted her chin so that she was now looking into his eyes, "I didn't get the chance to tell you how beautiful you truly are."

Emily blushed, she wasn't used to receiving compliments especially not ones as pure and heartfelt as this one was. Cal leaned in and this time sweetly claimed her lips. There was no rush or need this time. This time it was simply about savoring every moment they shared together. His hand that was resting on her hip he let trail down in between her legs now. She whimpered softly when his thumb brushed over her clit.

Cal pulled his hand back and looked over at Emily. "You sore?" He asked concerned that he may have hurt her. Emily smiled at how sweet he was. She took his face in her hands and easily pressed her lips to his. "No, just sensitive still." She admitted.

Cal pulled her body closer to his, his lips left hot opened mouth kisses across her shoulders and down her neck. He bit down gently on her earlobe then whispered directly into her ear, "I want to see how good you taste on my tongue." Emily pulled back and locked eyes with him. She didn't say a word, she just rolled over onto her back, giving him the permission that he was seeking.

Cal moved down her body to where he was positioned directly between her legs. Cal looked up one more time to make sure she was comfortable with this. She smiled shyly at him and nodded her head. He moved between her legs laying them over his shoulders. The first swipe of his tongue against her already over sensitive flesh was gentle. He wanted her to be relaxed before he made a meal of her. Cal ran his hands up and down the inside of her thighs while his tongue began seeking out what he was most hungry for. He would switch up from gently swiping his tongue against her, to sucking hard, and every now and then he would ever so gently use his teeth on her.

The way her whimpers and moans were coming at a constant rate now he knew she was more than ok with the way he has chosen to feast on her. Cal could feel the muscles in her stomach and her thighs began to twitch and he knew it wasn't going to be long before he could send her over the edge again. He watched her from his spot between her legs. Emily reached out grabbing for the metal rail of the bottom bunk they were currently on. Cal reached out and undid her death grip on the rail and held her hand. Emily interlocked their fingers and laid their joined hands on her stomach. When Cal felt her start to contract, he pushed his tongue inside of her making her cry out into the night.

He held her hand until she was recovered from her orgasm. With one last kiss to her clit, he moved up her body and laid down next to her. He looked over at Emily and said, "Du schmeckst wie Bienenstich."

There she laid. Spread-out, total spend, panting as if she ran a fucking marathon. Her eyes were closed so she couldn’t see the love in his eyes, his admiration, but she could feel it when he wrapped his arm around her waist, their legs entwined and he pulled her softly against his body.

Hearing him saying the German words made her smile. She didn’t say anything yet, couldn’t even. She still rode the wave of utter happiness and something else made its way through her veins. Contentment.

She didn’t think of what was laying in front of them. What would happen in Austria, if they got Nick back or what else they would discover. Right at that moment, nothing else mattered because she found herself in the arms of the man who captured her heart.

When she was rescued after all those years, her only mission was to survive and to have her revenge. She had to find out what happened to her, who did those cruel things that she couldn’t even remember anymore. She stopped trying, didn’t want to go back. Well, now she still fought her way back into a new life but Cal opened her eyes that it was possible for her.

His fingers danced over the soft skin on her side. He supported his head with his arm and looked down at the woman who intrigued him from the first moment they met. Who would have thought they would end up like this…man, he never thought it would happen but surely he dreamed of that. Dreamed of how her skin tasted, how she would feel against him, what sounds she made when he made her scream. He dreamed of so much more and wanted to discover every little detail about her.

He licked over his lips and could still taste her, so he leaned down and captured her mouth in a slow kiss. She reciprocated immediately and opened her mouth for him, deepening the kiss like that. The taste of wine was gone and left was the unmatched flavor that was just him but there was something else and it made her moan because she could taste herself on his tongue.

Turning around she wrapped her arm around his neck and massaged his scalp. The fact that she could feel how hard he was against her thigh brought her closer to the idea she had from the beginning when she felt him entering her.

Emily opened her eyes to look at how he kissed her before pulling back. Now it was her who licked over her lips and moaned again. Her hand wandered over his back down to his ass, over his hip and back up. Her fingertips barely touched his balls and dick but it was enough to let him jerk. She chuckled and their eyes interlocked.

“Feeling good?”, he whispered and it was as if they’re breathing in the same air. He didn’t just mean the way she touched him a few seconds ago.

“Yes…pretty good.”, she answered and bit down on her bottom lip. She could see how his eyes followed that movement and he leaned forward to kiss her once more. Instead of giving him the upper hand again, Emily pushes against him and they rolled until Cal found himself on his back and her on top of him.

“C’est a mon tour de gouter.”, she whispered into his ear while her hips moved in a very seductive way. His eyes flew open and he wanted to say something but she closed his mouth with her index finger.

“I want to.”, she reassured him and moved down on him in the same manner as he did before, leaving open-mouthed kisses over his body, licking over some parts here and there and bitting lightly on others.

His eyes were on her and he couldn’t believe what she was about to do. He would never ask this of her but her willingness to do so was turning him on. He opened his legs for her to give her enough space to settle down.

“You’re really sure? You know, you don’t have to.”, he needed to know.

“I am…or do you want to go to sleep with blue balls?”, he almost choked hearing her answer.

She kept looking at him with a cheeky grin and started to tease him with her nails at the inside of his thighs. Oh so slowly she got closer and closer and finally, she took his balls into her hands.

Cal almost jerked at the first contact and leaned back to close his eyes. Or did he want to look at her? He wasn’t sure yet but feeling her hands, feeling how she pleasured him felt unbelievable good.

Her hands moved upwards and she enjoyed the feeling. He was hard and the veins were pulsating under her fingers. She stroked him a few times while looking up into his face. He seemed to be concentrating on something and his eyes were closed. Well, it was time to let his eyes fly open again.

She flicked her tongue over the tip a few times before she closed her mouth around his length. God…she moaned and tried to take him as deep as possible. He opened his eyes indeed and looked down into hers. It took all of him not to jerk into her mouth. So he gripped the metal rail, while her mouth enjoyed his cock. That was the sexiest thing he ever saw.

He leaned his head back again, closed his eyes once more and moaned loudly through the cabin. “Fuck…Em…!”

He almost was there, she could feel it. It shouldn’t have been possible but he got even harder. Suddenly he pulled back and she looked up at him with a confused glance in her eyes.

“Stay there, babe”, Before she could say something he was up on his feet and walked around the bed. He kneeled behind her while she was watching him. His hands wrapped around her hips and moved over her stomach up to her tits, playing with her nipples until they were hard again and bit into her shoulder.

“I need you…I need to feel you…”, he breathed against her ear and pushed her forward with his upper body until she had to support herself on her hands.

“You make me crazy…”, his voice was dark, quiet and so hot as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her clit and entrance. God, she was so wet and with one push he was completely inside her.

She arched her back and whimpered. She was indeed ready for him but it still surprised her when he took her like that. His thrusts were powerful, hard but not painful. He got a good hold on her hips and pushed fast in and out of her.

They started slowly when she sat down on his lap. That was lovemaking but this was pure fucking. She panted and whimpered with each thrust and again she heard him doing the same. When he hit that special point inside her she almost lost it.

“Cal…”, was it her who said something? She couldn’t tell but she felt him leaning forward and how his fingers found her clit.

“Come for me.”, he demanded and it gave her the last push to fall over the edge with his name on her lips. He didn’t stop and helped her to ride those waves of pure pleasure.

“Wait…”, she panted and now it was her who pulled back to turn around on her knees. He looked at her astonished when she took a hold of his cock and wrapped her lips around him once more.

He wanted to say something but couldn’t while she sucked him off. When she leaned forward again to take him as far as possible into her mouth he came undone. She held him between her lips and swallowed, her eyes never left his. When he pulled out she couldn’t help but had to lick over her lips.

“Bienenstich, huh? Mmh, tatsächlich.”

Cal laughed, "Of course you speak german."

Emily smiled clearly pleased with herself and his reaction to her "skills" and not just her language abilities.

"I swear you are one of kind Byrne." Cal said.

"You have no idea."

"Actually I kind of do now." He said with a wicked grin.

Emily couldn’t get enough of the way he looked at her. The way his eyes lit up when he talked, it was strange when she saw herself through his eyes. She was beautiful.

"Hey, Cal."

"Yeah?"

"I think now since I have had your dick in my mouth you could stick with Emily or Em now."

Cal laughed, "Jesus Christ Em."

"What I'm just saying."

Cal fixed the bed that was a total wreck from their fucking all over it. "Get your ass over here and get some sleep. We have to be up in a few hours to get off this god damn train."

Not it was Emily's turn to laugh, "You know it was the best ride you ever had."

"No arguments there. I think its safe to say that I will never ever be looking at trains the same way again thanks to you." Cal explained.

Cal laid down on the bottom bunk and reached out for Emily's hand. Without hesitation she took it. "I thought I was on top?" She asked joking with him.

"Baby, you were on top, bottom, knees."

Emily slapped Cal playfully in the chest, "Ow." He said as he rubbed his hand across the red mark that Emily left behind.

Emily laid her head on Cal's chest. Cal reached down wrapping her in arms and holding her body as close to his own as possible. A few moments had passed a Cal laid wide awake staring at the ceiling of the cabin. The only sounds that could be heard now were not that of two lovers coming together, but of the train wheels gridding the iron, the rode against. Cal, looked over at the sleeping woman in his arms he still couldn't believe she was his. What did this mean for the future who knew? What would happen in the morning? No clue. Would they die on this mission? Good possibility.

No matter next at least they always had this. This night, this cabin, this train. This was their time and nothing could ever take that away from them. Cal knew one thing for sure that no matter where life or this mission took him, Emily was a part of him now and nothing was ever going to change. Holt, called in Moldova before he was even really sure what it was. But he was right he had his heart wrapped up in her and she was everything he wanted to wrap himself in. 

Cal reached over and brushed the strand of hair that had fallen over Emily's eyes. "I love you." He said barely above a whisper. But it was true he did love her with every broken piece of his heart. She was it, she was the one. He kissed her forehead. Then he too closed his eyes.


End file.
